


Oh, Brother

by emerald_styles



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe (AU), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Edward is soft for Harry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, High School AU, Identical Twins, M/M, Manipulation, Mature Themes & Language, Other members of One Direction are not in the story, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest, Top Edward, Twincest, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerald_styles/pseuds/emerald_styles
Summary: Harry Edward Styles’ life was nothing short of perfect. Everything about it was perfect—literally, everything...except for one tiny detail; his older twin brother.• • •AU where Harry's got an overly protective, borderline possessive, and very affectionate older twin brother, Edward Harry Styles.
Relationships: Edward Styles/Harry Styles
Kudos: 21





	Oh, Brother

Harry drowsily woke to the sound of his alarm blaring some obnoxious, monotone programmed tune.

Groaning, he rolled over onto his side and blindly reached out for the alarm, failing miserably to turn it off and instead clipping the side of his hand on the edge of his nightstand.

" _Fucking bitch_." Harry cursed out as he cradled his throbbing hand to his chest.

Temporarily ignoring the pain in his hand, Harry rolled back over onto his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows, lazily blinking the morning haze from his eyes.

As he looked over at his nightstand, he quickly reached over and slammed his good hand down on the snooze button, instantly shutting it off.

" _Fucking twat_." He grumbled as he retracted his hand.

Pushing off the single sheet covering his nearly naked body, Harry quietly stumbles out of bed in nothing but a pair of blue boxer briefs, and makes his way towards the bathroom across the hall from his bedroom—well, his and Edward's bedroom.

Peeking over his shoulder as he approached his doorframe, he steals a glance at his sleeping identical twin brother in his own bed on the other side of the room.

Edward slept like he was dead to the world. Unconscious and unfazed, as if Harry's morning commotion never even happened. Edward was also as naked as the day he was born, every pale inch of his body out on display for the world to see, with only his feet tucked underneath the bunched up fabric of his sheet and duvet at the foot of his bed.

Edward always slept naked, and for as long as Harry could remember, Edward could never sleep with clothes on. He always claimed they restricted him from moving around freely in his sleep. But it wasn't like Harry minded, of course he didn't, as seeing Edward in all of his naked glory never failed to heat Harry's pale cheeks right up first thing in the morning.

Shutting the bedroom door, Harry proceeded to the bathroom and did his morning routine; piss, wash his hands, shave random patches of facial hair, and then hop in the shower.

Within the next twenty minutes, Harry was walking out of the steamy bathroom with a towel tucked around his waist and another one casually thrown over his shoulder.

Entering his bedroom again, Harry walked into the closet he shared with Edward. Not one article of clothing in the closet was specifically distinguished between Harry and Edward, as every piece of clothing they owned was shared between the two. It was just easier that way—or at least that's what Harry likes to think.

Picking out a pair of plain black skinny jeans and some random t-shirt he remembered Edward buying at the mall two years ago, he laid the clothing out on his bed and walked over to the chest of drawers, which he also shared with Edward, against the wall adjacent to his bed. Pulling out a clean pair of boxer briefs, he drops the towel from around his waist only to hear movement come from Edward's side of the room.

Quickly looking over, he sees that Edward had only just rolled over onto his stomach, his naked bum pale and round as Harry stared with a pounding heart.

When Edward's quiet snores had eventually resumed, Harry's tense posture visibly relaxed and he quickly slipped on his boxers.

As he finished dressing into the rest of his clothes, he used the towel that was on his shoulder to towel dry his hair, only for his chocolate locks to turn out twice as curly than they normally were when he used his mum's hair dryer instead.

Leaving the bedroom after throwing the used towels in the hamper, Harry nearly ran down the flight of stairs two at a time until he reached the bottom.

Upon entering the kitchen in search of food, he's met with sight of his mum standing in front of the stove, her back facing him, as she mindlessly flipped something in a pan that smelled heavenly.

"G'morning mum," Harry says as he hugs her from behind, leaning over her shoulder to warmly kiss her cheek in a greeting manner.

"Morning love. Did you sleep well?" Anne mumbled tiredly as she once again flipped what Harry could now see was french toast in the frying pan.

"Mmhmm," he hummed out as he stepped back and proceeded to fix himself a glass of orange juice, grabbing a glass from the cupboard and the half-empty carton from the fridge.

Just as he set his glass down at the table, his mum was serving him a plate full of french toast that had been generously covered with confectioners sugar and warm maple syrup. His mouth was watering at the sight of his breakfast and he wasted no time digging in.

His mum had made her way back towards the stove to make Edward's share of breakfast, though Harry was one hundred percent sure he still wasn't even awake yet.

Just as Harry was finishing off the last few mouthfuls of food on his plate, Anne had finished plating Edward's portion of french toast and set it on the table next to Harry.

"Harry dear, do you mind waking your brother up for me? I have to start getting ready for work." Anne spoke as she placed the dirty frying pan in the sink, setting it aside to be cleaned later.

"Sure." Harry mumbled as he set his fork down and stood from the table.

Almost as quick as he descended the stairs, Harry climbed them almost effortlessly in record time, with the help of his ridiculously long legs.

Pushing open the bedroom door, Harry is quick to discover that Edward is still very much asleep...and still very naked.

Sighing, Harry walked towards his brother's bed and hesitantly took a seat near Edward's arm that seemed to be awkwardly twisted up in some weird angle and looked extremely uncomfortable in Harry's opinion, but nonetheless didn't seem to bother Edward in the slightest.

Placing a clammy hand on the back of Edward's bare shoulder, Harry gently shook Edward's sleeping figure in hopes of easily waking him from his slumber, which in hindsight, Harry quite literally considers punching himself in the face for being so ignorant sometimes because even as a young child, Edward was never an easy person to rouse from slumber. A stubborn child he was—conscious or unconscious—it didn't seem to matter in terms of Edward Styles.

"Edward," Harry continued to shake his brother, but to no avail, he was still asleep.

"Ed," With just a bit more force, Harry kept shaking his brother, yet the tone of his voice considerably changed into a more softer, baby-like tone, almost sounding like his five-year-old self again. The same tone that got him almost anything he wanted from his brother, whether it be the last piece of Halloween candy in the candy bowl two weeks after Halloween, or just the simple comfort of his twin brother whenever he wanted it just because he knew he could have it; just because he was Harry Styles; just because he was Edward's precious little baby brother, his little baby brother that he loved _oh so much._

" _Eddie_ ,"

And there it was.

That tone.

That infamous, _baby Hazza_ tone.

Hazza. That was Edward's name for Harry when they were younger. Of course there were more similar, if not almost the same, names that he also used, but Hazza was just Edward's name for Harry and that was it—no one else was allowed to call Harry by that name, and he made that very clear to anyone who even attempted to call him that, which happened more often than not.

Almost instantly Edward was awake and opening his eyes, his gaze meeting a freshly showered and slightly annoyed looking Harry.

"Hazza?" Edward's voice was groggy and sleep-ridden, but still didn't fail to make Harry squirm just the slightest bit.

"It's time to get up, Eddie. Mum made breakfast and school starts in an hour." Harry softly spoke as his half-lidded gaze drifted to Edward's bare chest when he rolled over onto his back.

Without replying, Edward simply groaned and reached out to wrap his arms around Harry, pulling him down onto the bed and pressing him flush against the side of his body as he propped himself up on his elbow to peer down at his baby brother.

Edward's hand traveled up towards Harry's cheek and gently cupped it in his hand, his thumb stroking the heated skin of his twin's cheek. His other hand continued to firmly hold Harry against him, lightly stroking his arm.

"Where's my morning kiss, Hazza?" Edward asked he gazed down at Harry, dark green eyes looking into a mirror image of their own.

"It's right here when you want it, Eddie." Harry teased as he dramatically puckered his lips at Edward.

Edward could only roll his eyes fondly as he dipped down and firmly pressed his plump lips to Harry's own identical pair, not bothering to let up even when he felt Harry slightly gasping for air the longer they stayed pressed together.

Eventually he let up, although reluctant as he didn't want to separate himself from Harry unless it was absolutely necessary to.

"I'll never get tired of kissing you." Edward murmured before Harry could open his mouth and reprimand him for not letting up sooner. 

Edward pushed his weight off of his elbow and finished rolling completely over on top of Harry, covering Harry's entire body with his own naked one.

He dipped his head down into the crook of Harry's pale neck, deeply inhaling the sweet, tropical aroma of the pineapple and coconut body wash they both used when they showered.

"Why didn't you wake me up to shower with you? I could have gotten us off." Edward grunted as he lightly grinded his naked hips down against Harry's clothed one.

"You know damn well it's nearly impossible to wake you up." Harry replied breathlessly as he gripped Edward's waist with both of his hands, trying to find some sort of purchase to ground himself with and not let his mind and body get carried away with his brother, as Edward still had to get ready for school and eat breakfast.

"Eddie," Harry moaned when Edward gave a particularly hard thrust of his hips down on Harry's, their cocks roughly rubbing together. "Eddie you have to get ready."

Edward sighed in dismay at his twin brother's persistence, but he wasn't giving up without making some sort of compromise that Harry would inevitably partake in.

"Okay, okay. I'll get up," Edward murmured in Harry's ear as he shifted so his arms came up on either side Harry's head to look down at him.

Harry let out a small sigh of relief at Edward's words, as he was on the brink of getting hard himself when Edward had been grinding down on him only moments ago, but they really didn't have the time to engage in such activities.

But his relief was short lived when Edward smirked and swiftly bent down again to whisper in Harry's ear once more.

"But first you gotta help me cum. I'm so hard right now it fucking hurts." Edward grunted as he pushed his hips down against Harry's once again.

"Edward, we don't have time." Harry whined as he felt his brother's rock hard cock rub up against his clothed one, this time with even more pressure than before.

"No one is going to miss us if we're a few minutes late." Edward's voice was firm and nonnegotiable, leaving Harry to roll his eyes and grab Edward's bare skin just a bit harder in lieu of being unsuccessful in convincing Edward to get out of bed.

Securing Harry's hips in his grasp, Edward's breathing becomes irregular as he continues to rut down against Harry, both emitting airy moans and suppressed grunts from the incessant friction.

"Fuck, take your pants off," Edward moans as he maneuvers a hand between the tight space of their heated bodies. His slender fingers curl around the waistband of Harry's jeans after struggling to blindly unbutton them, hastily pulling the material down his hips.

He pushed Harry's jeans down to his thighs before reaching up and slipping a hand into his brother's boxer briefs, grabbing his hard prick and pulling it out from behind the material.

Harry groans at the feeling of Edward holding his cock, feels the way his brother squeezes him a little before lining both of their cocks up together and wrapping a warm hand around them.

Edward tugs them off for about two minutes before Harry begins to whine, signaling his need to release. Harry knows he's not allowed to come without his brother's permission, he knows this rule thoroughly well. With that in mind, Edward ignores his brother's whines and focuses on getting himself to the end as well since he wasn't that far behind Harry.

A few more strokes and a couple of tight squeezes had Edward nuzzling his face into Harry's neck as he came hot and hard, spilling over his hand and feeling the excess drip and fall onto Harry's stomach beneath him.

Harry's whines intensified and his grip on Edward was almost painful, so he let Harry come shortly after.

"Come on baby, you can let go now." Edward whispered in Harry's ear and felt his brother release not even a second later, his come mixing with Edward's on his hand.

Edward slowly removed his hand, being mindful of their sensitivity, as he rolled over onto his back beside Harry. He wrapped an arm around his brother and pulled him close, kissing around his jawline and cheekbones, before pulling away and holding his hand covered in both of their come up to Harry's face.

"Clean it off for me, Hazza." Edward said as Harry met his eyes. Harry's move to do so was hesitant, as it always was because he didn't particularly like to taste himself, before finally grabbing his brother's wrist and pushing a finger into the warm cavern of his mouth.

He did the same with the rest of his brother's fingers before licking stripes up the palm of his hand to get the rest.

Once he was done, he let Edward's wrist go, and went to get up to clean the rest of his and Edward's come off of his stomach, but didn't get far before Edward was grabbing him from around the waist and pulling him back into his bed.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked as his grip tightened due to Harry's wiggling.

"To wipe this off." Harry said as gestures towards his stomach and cock that was still freely hanging out of his underwear.

Edward stared for a solid second or two before reaching up and placing his hand into the mess and began rubbing it in to his baby brother's skin, spreading it all over his lower abdomen.

Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance, the feeling of dried come caked on his stomach was going to make him feel icky and gross for the rest of the day, which at this point he was not looking forward to.

"Edward." Harry reprimanded, already knowing his intentions behind the filthy action.

Edward was nonchalant and uncaring in his response, "What?" he asked as he looked up with a raised eyebrow, silently daring Harry to say something about what he'd done.

Harry sighed and just continued to let Edward rub their come into the fleshy area of his tummy and pubic bone.

When he felt satisfied with his work, he stopped and wiped his hand on his bedsheet, reaching out again to tuck Harry's prick back into his boxers and pull his jeans back up and over his hips.

Harry let Edward do what he wanted, as telling him otherwise wouldn't end in his favor anyways — it never did.

He felt Edward pull him close again when he was finished buttoning his jeans, lightly gripping his chin to turn his face towards him.

A soft kiss was placed on his lips, lingering and persistent, feeling Edward's tongue trace his bottom lip twice before pulling away and looking into his eyes.

"I love you baby, so very much." He whispered before giving him a small peck, and dragging his lips to the corner of Harry's mouth where he nibbled at the dimpled skin, waiting for Harry to say it back, word-for-word.

"I know, Ed." Edward backed away a few inches to look at Harry, a hard look set on his face as he spoke with a firm tone.

"No. Say it back, Harry. Tell me you love me — that you love me and only me, that it will always only be me."

Harry sucked in a breath of air before replying.

"I love you, Eddie. Always have, always will."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Wattpad, @emerald_styles
> 
> Thanks for reading! ❤


End file.
